


(nearly) perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Ernest is misunderstood and needs to be protected, Family Bonding, Finals Week, Fluff, M/M, dinner date, geometry was the worst thing to ever happen to me, wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ernest looked down for a second, like he was debating on what to say. Your heart sank even further, your face heating up at the humiliation you were about to feel. There you sat, dating a teacher, when you can’t even help that teacher’s son pass one math tes-“Igotaninetyseven,” Ernest mumbled, his head bowed as he shoveled in more spaghetti in his mouth. Your eyebrows (and you suspected Hugo’s, aswell) shot up, trying not to get too excited. Did he just say ninety seven? Like, 97? Like, three points away from a fucking perfect score?OR: the domestic fic where you are anxious to hear whether or not your late night cram session with Ernest was worth it.





	(nearly) perfect

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic, and I am very underwhelmed by the amount of fics of wholesomeness with Hugo and Ernest. I wrote in second persona, and had none of the characters refer to you by a name, AND never wrote any detailed descriptions about you, so you can really ~feel like you’re apart of the story~ no matter your name/size/skin color/hair length/etc. Please enjoy, and let me know if you want more! Because I definitely have some ideas :)

“So, how was your day, babe?” Hugo asked you before he took one big bite of your famous spaghetti. (Okay, so it wasn’t all that famous - unlike that show off Brian’s spaghetti - but you liked to think it had that star quality.)

“Y’know, the usual. Woke up, worked out with Craig, came back, fed Duchess, played with her awhile, wrote, napped. Nothing exciting,” You rattled off as you presented another bowl of steaming spaghetti in front of Ernest, who looked fairly pleased with dinner. You tried to hide the smile on your face. You turned to Hugo, walking around the dining table to sit next to your boyfriend, and across from his son. “What about you?”

“Ugh, too much stuff happened today,” Hugo sighed, blowing on the forkful of spaghetti. “Ernest, you go first before your old man spends the next two hours recounting his day.”

Ernest looked up suddenly, startled by the mention of his name. You knew he was (probably) feeding one of the meatballs from his bowl to Duchess, who knew to be quiet around the dinner table to actually get food. Hugo never wanted to give her any human food, but you nor Ernest could resist her sweet face. “Uh, what? Sorry, I zoned out,”

“What happened at school today, champ? You had your math final today, right?” You questioned, trying not to show your own anticipation at his answer. You spent three hours last night with him, studying and reviewing the wonders of Geometry. You shuddered at the thought of one of the worst subjects ever, but you did it because 1) Hugo was busy and 2) Ernest needed to do well on this exam, or he was going to get a fail this semester. 

“Uh yeah, I did…” He started, avoiding your eye contact. Your heart sunk, immediately blaming yourself. You did mess up a few times with the formulas and guiding him, because it was years since Amanda had to do it in school, and it had been decades since you learned this in school. 

Hugo was known the wiser, his eyebrows knitted together as he tried to swallow another big bite. “You had a test today? And you didn’t tell me about it?” 

“Yeah, but I helped him last night. I didn’t want to worry you, since I knew you were grading papers or whatever English teachers do,” You quickly came to Ernest’s defence, trying not to smile at Ernest’s laugh at your last comment. You placed a hand on Hugo’s thigh as he looked at you perplexed. 

“Yeah, he did, dad,” Ernest piped in, making his father turn back to him. You let your hand slip from Hugo’s (very muscular) thigh to grab your fork, twirling it in the pasta. Now, how were you going to ever live down letting down your boyfriend’s son, who you considered your own at this point? 

“He did, did he?” Hugo asked smugly, glancing at you before wrapping a (muscular, strong) dad arm around you. You blushed at the contact. “And how did you?” 

Ernest looked down for a second, like he was debating on what to say. Your heart sank even further, your face heating up at the humiliation you were about to feel. There you sat, dating a teacher, when you can’t even help that teacher’s son pass one math tes-

“Igotaninetyseven,” Ernest mumbled, his head bowed as he shoveled in more spaghetti in his mouth. Your eyebrows (and you suspected Hugo’s, aswell) shot up, trying not to get too excited. Did he just say ninety seven? Like, 97? Like, three points away from a fucking perfect score? 

“What did you say?” Hugo said dumbfounded, his mouth agape as he stared at his flustered son. 

“I got… a 97,” Ernest said, and it was then when you saw the smile adorning his face. You let out a surprised gasp, immense pride filling your heart. 

“Oh my god, Ernest! A 97? A freaking 97! I’m so proud of you!” You exclaimed, startling everyone at the table, including Duchess. You felt tears start to form in your eyes, but you knew this wasn’t a moment to get too overly emotional. “That’s so amazing! So, that means yo-”

“It means not only I passed this semester, but I ended up with an 80!” Ernest interrupted, fully looking up at the two men with happiness written all over his face. You knew that the both of you wore similar expressions, feeling Hugo lift his hand from your thigh. You looked up, seeing him get up from his seat and excitedly running over to Ernest, making him stand up and pulling him in a bone crushing hug. You smiled broadly as you saw the relief in Hugo’s face, and the little gasp Ernest let out from the feeling of his father give him one of Hugo’s signature bear hugs. You quickly used this time that the two Vegas were distracted to freshen up, using the napkin Hugo insisted they use at every dinner to wipe away the tears you tried to stop from shedding. You were just so proud. 

Ernest had a rough life; any child of divorce does. You knew he got into drugs, and drinking, and other activities you tried not to think of. But in the past year, he has changed a lot. He stopped smoking, and drinking, and partying. He did now have an obsession with social media, but you can’t win the all, right? 

But, there he was, being hugged by his loving father, after just revealing he aced his math final, AKA his worst subject. He had high Bs to low As in the rest of his subjects, but math was always the one he fell behind in. 

You snapped out of your mental ‘i-love-gloating-about-my-boyfriend’s-child’ session when Hugo called out for you, extending a hand out for you. You hesitantly got up, looking at him questioningly as you placed your hand in his much larger palm. He then tugged you close to him, tucking you into his left side while Ernest was tucked into his right side. He looked at Ernest affectionately, before kissing him on the forehead. He did the same to you while Ernest let out an annoyed groan, but you both knew he appreciated the gesture. 

“My boys, becoming mathematicians behind my back,” Hugo joked, smiling down at Ernest as his son laughed, punching his father in the shoulder. He soon wiggled out of Hugo’s grasp, going back to sit down and eat. Neither of them noticed the blush that graced your face when he called you one of ‘his boys’. 

You looked up at Hugo as he moved to stand in front of you, both of his arms wrapped around your waist. He left a quick peck on your lips, before moving up to your ear. “I’ll thank you properly later,” He whispered with a smirk, letting one hand squeeze your butt lightly before quickly turning back to Ernest, ruffling his hair once. He sat back down, giving you a wink as you stood at the head of the table flustered, flushed, and dealing with an odd mix of pride in Ernest and desire for Hugo.

And, as you sat down, listening to Ernest excitedly discuss the problems he knew how to solve because of you, a feeling of immense happiness filled you. Everything in that moment, from Hugo's hand that was suddenly holding yours, to the smile on Ernest's face as he expressively talked, to Duchess moving over to you to try to get more food, was perfect.

Life is good, you thought as you take another bite.


End file.
